


Good Vibrations

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny can keep Steve on edge for hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

It’s a low humming, that’s all it is, and it wouldn’t even register on Steve’s radar, except it comes with a wicked smile from Danny, a curve of his lips that has Steve’s dick twitching in his pants.

“Got you something,” Danny says nonchalantly, tossing a little box into Steve’s lap. Steve jerks as it hits his leg, because the thing is moving. It’s where that humming is coming from, too. He opens it cautiously, upending over his hand and catching the bullet vibrator in his hand. He raises an eyebrow at Danny, who grins and tosses him another box. “Goes with this.”

 _This_ is a plug – a smallish one, they’ve definitely got bigger – with a slot in the end that’s just about the same size as the vibrator that’s buzzing away in his hand. Steve’s other eyebrow joins the first at his hairline, but he’s not really surprised when, an hour later, he’s sitting on the couch, watching some game on television that he doesn’t care about, the whole ensemble buzzing away inside him.

Between the way Steve is slouched and the fact that the vibrator doesn’t seem to be very strong, he almost doesn’t notice the vibrations. Almost, sure, but he does feel it – the way everything tingles pleasantly, how if he shifts just so he can feel everything from his toes to his eyes tingling. So mostly he just sits and concentrates on the game and Danny’s ranting, how his hands scissor through the air, illustrating to a referee thousands of miles away exactly how he should be doing things.

“Oh,” Danny says at some point towards the end of the third quarter, shifting so he can pull his keys out of his pocket. “By the way.” Steve’s looking at the thing in Danny’s hand, trying to figure out when he got a new keychain and what it’s supposed to represent, so he sees when Danny’s thumb skids across the bottom of the thing.

Steve immediately gasps and jerks on the couch, because what had been a barely-there vibration is now much, much more noticeable. The vibrator is really going now, and Steve feels his fingers dig into the couch cushions near his legs as he arches his back. Danny chuckles and swipes his finger across what must be a remote control again, and the vibrations dial back down, just above what they’d been at before. Steve spends a little while trying to catch his breath, and when he looks up after a minute, Danny’s full-out grinning at him.

“So we need to grab a few things from the store,” he says casually, and Steve can see where this is going, can see himself walking down the aisles at the Safeway while Danny plays with the remote on his keychain.

Steve shudders, and Danny’s grin gets a little wider.

-0-

It doesn’t go too badly at the grocery store. Steve hangs onto the cart with a death grip and tries to breathe normally when Danny ramps up the vibrations, and he only has to actually stop walking twice through the whole thing, which he’d count as a point of pride if this were the kind of experience he was planning to share.

They’re in the produce section – the last part of the store, thank God, Steve only has so much patience – when someone calls Steve’s name from a few feet away. Steve groans and turns his upper body, keeping his lower half firmly behind the cart. There’s no way he’s facing whoever might have recognized him with a raging hard-on.

This turns out to be a very good move. The man who approaches was a teammate of Steve’s at Kukui High, one of Steve’s favorite targets on the field. Steve pastes a grin on his face. “Konani! Hey, brah, how’s it been?”

They share one of those half-embraces, more back-slapping than anything else, and Steve is suddenly, desperately glad that it’s Konani and not one of the cheerleaders from the squad, who would have had no problem at all with a really inappropriately-timed full-body hug. Konani chatters for a little while – apparently he married Melissa Fariday, a girl Steve barely remembers, and they’ve got kids – and all the while, Steve’s replying and trying not to make it too obvious that he’s keeping an eye on Danny.

Danny, who’s carefully sorting through potatoes like finding the perfect one is his life’s goal. Danny, who’s wearing that dangerous smirk again. Danny, who looks up from his quest, meets Steve’s eyes, and thumbs the remote.

Steve jerks a little and tries to recover. Konani frowns and stops mid-story, something about his middle kid’s first day of kindergarten or something. “You okay there, McGarrett? You’re looking a little flushed all of a sudden.”

“I’m good,” Steve manages, biting the inside of his cheek and forcing himself to focus on Konani’s story, on the ears of corn to his right, on anything but the vibrations that are most assuredly speeding up the longer he stands here talking.

“Hey, babe,” Danny’s voice cuts in a few minutes later. He slips a bag of potatoes into the cart. “You feeling okay? Your color’s up, and you’re sweating a little.” He makes a show of frowning. “You told me you took the pain meds. I didn’t mean Tylenol, Steven, I meant the ones the doc gave you.”

“You caught me,” Steve says, grabbing at the out Danny’s giving him. “Sorry, thought I could handle it, but-”

“Detective Danny Williams,” Danny introduces himself, shaking Konani’s hand. “I’m McGarrett’s partner, in charge of keeping him hale and healthy and whatever so he can keep saving Hawaii. Apparently he’s been faking his meds.”

“I’m not really surprised,” Konani offers with a grin. “Never used to take the ones they gave him when he busted a rib in football, either.”

“I’m glad that your aversion to medication is a well-documented issue, McGarrett,” Danny says with a sigh. He turns back to Konani. “Look, it was good to meet you, but-”

“Yeah, brah, no trouble,” Konani replies easily. “Take care, yeah? I’ll see you around.”

Danny puts his hand in the small of Steve’s back and guides him toward the front of the store. They bypass the registers and head to the customer service booth.

“Hey,” Danny says to the girl behind the counter, turning the charm smile up to eleven. “My partner here isn’t feeling too hot all of a sudden, so we’re detouring to the bathroom. Any chance you could look after our cart for a little while?”

“Sure thing,” the girl beams. “Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“Thanks,” Danny calls, leading Steve around the corner to the restrooms. He opens the door to the separate family bathroom, making a show of ushering Steve inside. As soon as he gets the door closed and locked, he’s tugging Steve around, pulling him down, slipping his tongue into Steve’s mouth.

“You have no idea,” he mutters against Steve’s lips. “No idea, Steve, Christ, none at all.”

“You don’t play fair,” Steve replies, and okay, neither of them is really making sense, but Steve’s been riding that edge since they got in the car an hour ago and he has the feeling Danny’s not all that far behind.

“Never have,” Danny agrees, and he’s crouching in front of Steve, pulling his pants open, and then he’s got his mouth and a hand around Steve’s cock, and Steve has to forcibly remind himself not to cry out. He really doubts the soundproofing is all that great in here.

Danny works him for a bit, flicking his tongue along the length of Steve’s cock and over the head, sucking it in, bobbing his head, but after a few minutes, he fumbles with something on the floor. Steve wonders what it is for about half a second before the sensation inside him ratchets up higher than it’s been yet, and when Danny closes his lips back around the head of Steve’s cock, Steve arches his back and comes with a groan. He watches a little fuzzily as Danny reaches into his own pants and jerks himself roughly, and it doesn’t take long before he’s leaning his head against Steve’s thigh and panting as he comes.

“Danny,” Steve grits out after a minute, “please, turn it-”

“Shit, shit,” Danny says, pressing his thumb into the remote. The vibrations stop suddenly, and Steve slumps a little with relief. “Sorry, babe, meant to do that before I-”

“S’fine,” Steve slurs, still a little woozy and not really worried about it. He usually drifts for a bit after sex, and the fact that they’re in public and Danny’s still on his knees isn’t really a concern at the moment. He grins down at his partner. “That was fun.”

Danny laughs a little and stands. “Brace your hands on the sink, babe, and I’ll take it out, okay?”

“Nah,” Steve grins, leaning in to kiss Danny instead. “Leave it for now.” He moves his hips a little and grins a little wider. “I’m getting used to it.”

Danny stands stock-still for a moment, and then he’s pulling Steve in for a sloppy kiss, and they’re both breathing hard when Danny breaks away. “You are going to be the death of me, one way or another,” Danny mutters, but he’s grinning, and he puts his hand back in the small of Steve’s back and gestures grandly at the bathroom door. “Shall we?”

“Let’s go,” Steve agrees, leaning into Danny and preceding him out the door.

He can’t wait to get home.


End file.
